1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side core-pulling mechanism of mold, and more particularly to a side core-pulling mechanism of mold which has a small size and can be easily assembled.
2. The Related Art
The common side core-pulling mechanism includes a cylinder system and a mechanical system. The cylinder system supplies the power energy to the side core-pulling mechanism by a reciprocal motion of a piston in the cylinder. The core-pulling process is accomplished by the cylinder system and the mechanical system working together.
The cylinder system of this common side core-pulling mechanism includes a cylinder base, a fixing part, a hydraulic control valve, a stroke control device and so on. The side core-pulling mechanism is complicated for assembling. It costs too much for producing such a side core-pulling mechanism and is difficult to apply to a mold with a small size.
To overcome the above shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved side core-pulling mechanism with a smaller size for easily being assembled.